Insatiable
by staincain17
Summary: Something strange has been going on with Midoriya. If his assault on Yaoyorozu weren't enough, the fact that he seems to have no recollection of the event is also quite mysterious. Why is this happening? Did something happen to him? Or someone? IzukuxHarem, Rated M for sexual themes and possible smut in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Chapter 1**

 **In Height Alliance Dormitory:**

Momo Yaoyorozu, deputy class rep and hero in training, was casually walking through the hallways of the dorms. She was on her way back to her room, having gone to the kitchen to grab herself some water. Due to it being quite late at night, the hallways were void of anyone, with most of them asleep inside their room. Seeing as there was no one around, Yaoyorozu loosened up her tie and unbuttoned her uniform a tad, sighing a bit in relief at the release of tension, despite it showing just the slightest bit of cleavage.

As she was walking by a set of doors, she heard what sounded like murmuring. Listening in, it appeared to be coming from around the corner of where she was going. While one may not think much of this, the girls on this floor knew that around that corner was a sort of dead end, where there are no security cameras set up. She frowned in anger as she began to make her way over.

"Minoru Mineta! Are you hiding there again!?" She said angrily as she looked around the corner. Only to find that Mineta was not there, her classmate Izuku Midoriya was. He seemed to be sitting against the wall, clutching his head tightly, hiding his face, as he appeared to be shaking intensely. The murmuring could be heard from him as he didn't even seem to take notice of the Creation quirk user.

Midoriya was an... Interesting person to say the least in Yaoyorozu's eyes. When the two had first met, she didn't really think much of the green-haired boy. While yes, he did possess a powerful, and quite destructive quirk, he never could use it without injury to his own being. And seeing how he did during the Heroes V.s Villains training exercise, she could see that while he was quick to think up a strategy, he was also reckless, resulting in him breaking his arm and receiving quite a nasty burn by Bakugou. Through all of this, combined with the boys nervous and shaky attitude around other people, this lead her to believe that he wasn't going to rise up and become that much of a hero.

But, throughout the two's first year of the class, her view of Midoriya has heightened. Seeing his progress firsthand allowed her to realize just how much of a hero Midoriya really was. His fight against Todoroki in the Sports Festival, seeing Full Cowl after training with Gran Torino, even managing to survive an encounter with the Hero Killer, Stain. And with the rescue of Bakugou from the League of Villains, Izuku Midoriya has risen from a shy and nervous boy, to a strong and respectable hero in Yaoyorozu's eyes. While they definitely weren't the closest, when compared to Uraraka or even Todoroki, she at least had respect for the young hero in training.

That being said, out of respect as a classmate, and a friend, Yaoyorozu slowly made her way to Midoriya to see if the boy is alright. "Midoriya?" Said boy tensed up at the calling of his name, though not turning his head in his classmates direction. "Are you alright? You appear to be in pain." She said, referring to the clutching of head. She then slowly made her way down on her knees next to him to be on level with him. In her studies, being on someones level allows them to be more comfortable than just towering over them.

While he did seem to give a response, it came out as an ineligible murmur. "Um... Would you mind speaking up a bit please?" Yaoyorozu asked politely.

"...re... le... ase..." Came out at just above a whisper.

"Uh... What was that?" She leaned in a little bit, accidentally showing the opened bit of her opened up shirt. This seemed to cause Midoriya to grip his head harder. This started to get Yaoyorozu to really get worried as to what's wrong with her classmate.

"... need ... re... lease..." Midoriya managed to get out. A little louder than before, but still a quite quiet.

Yaoyorozu had actually manage to hear what he had said, but still didn't understand he was even talking about. "Huh?" Out of his hands, a bright flash of a green type of light came out, surprising the girl. During this, Midoriya, out of nowhere, jumps Yaoyorozu and pins her hands to the ground. "W-W-What are you doing?!" She asked, a slight blush on her face due to the position the two of them were in. Before she could let out an shout and inform the others that something was happening, Midoriya suddenly connects her lips to his, kissing the girl.

Her eyes widened as he began to kiss her. This had sent her mind through spirals, barely able to properly think. She tried to resist his hold on her, only to find that his hands weren't budging in the slightest. _'What's with this major increase in strength? Is it his quirk?'_ She wondered as he passionately kissed her. Despite her reputation and looks, Yaoyorozu has never really got into a relationship before, finding it not important and simply focused on her quirks applications. Due to this, she has little, if at all, any experience when it comes to things such as this. Because of her inexperience, her mind couldn't process normally like it would. And because her quirk requires concentration, she couldn't activate it to move Midoriya off of her.

But strangely, as they keep going, it becomes more enjoyable. Despite seeming like he would be completely new to this like her, Midoriya was quite skilled, leaving the girl at the mercy of his technique. She then did the unthinkable, she lets out a quiet sort of moan into the kiss. While she was beyond mad at he classmates actions, that wasn't to say it wasn't pleasurable.

After quite a while, Midoriya released her lips and looked at her, a thin string of saliva connecting the two's tongue. He had looked down at her, with something strange about his eyes. They were strangely shadowed over, making it hard to see them, with a bright and vibrant green for his iris that glowed from the shadow. Seeing his eyes like that startled her. They looked vaguely familiar. Almost like...

Midoriya then pulled the two back onto their knees and pinned her to the wall. "M-Midoriya... Stop this immediately." She said, attempting to stand her ground, a blush still remaining on her face due to the kiss. Not seeming fazed by her words, Midoriya leaned in and began to kiss her neck. Seemingly finding her sweet spot, Yaoyorozu moaned softly from the kiss. He even began to unbutton her shirt more as he continued. Despite the situation, Yaoyorozu found herself unable to shout out for help. Even though she was fully able to, all that came out were her quiet moans.

After a while of this, her uniform was completely unbuttoned, showing off her large chest. Midoriya then released her neck and let her go, allowing her to lean back into the wall. She was breathing slightly heavy as she sat back, a large blush covering up her face. Seeing Midoriya stand up, made the girl believe that he was done, that it was finally over. Her thoughts were then interrupting by the distinguishing sound of a zipper. Looking up, her eyes widen in shock at what she's sees. "M... Midoriya?..." Was all she managed to let out as she watches him close in on her.

 **xXx**

 **After an unspecified amount of time:**

Ochaco Uraraka let out a soft yawn as she walked through the hallway. Waking up late, she had went out to grab herself a snack before heading back to bed. Making her way back to her room, she sees Yaoyorozu walk in from around the corner. _'Huh? Why was she over there?'_ She wondered as that corner lead to a dead end. Looking closely, Yaoyorozu's clothes and even hair strangely seemed ruffled up a bit.

"So... Many... Times..." She murmured quietly, seemingly in some sort of trance, as she walked slowly passed Uraraka, not even taking notice of the Zero Gravity quirk user.

"Yaoyorozu? Are you alright?" Uraraka asked worriedly, concerned about her classmates strange appearance. Snapping out of her trance, Yaoyorozu shot up to see Uraraka and quickly covers up the side of her neck.

"U-Uraraka! I-I-I'm quite alright! Just got into a little scuffle is all." She nervously says as he tries to back away to her room. Before attempting to say a response, Uraraka notices something.

"Um... What's that white smudge on your cheek?" She asks curiously.

A large blush covers up Yaoyorozu face as she stumbles to find an explanation. "Well uh... T-that's... It's..." She then simply retreats to her room and shuts the door, leaving Uraraka in the hallway concerned, and confused.

Yaoyorozu leans her back against the before sliding down to her knees. She let out a sigh as she used her finger to wipe up the last of what remains from her encounter with Midoriya on her cheek. Her hand shook as she looked down at it. She then broke even her own intentions by bringing it up to her face and giving it a small lick. Her eyes widened at the taste of it. Despite there being a slight bitter taste to it, it was tart tasting.

"What... Is happening to me?" She asked as a slip of paper slid next to her from under the door. "Huh?" Picking it up, she read through it.

 **xXx**

 **In the Lounge Room:**

The students of class 1-A slowly filled up the room as school came to an end. Wanting everyone to hang out together, Kirishima suggested that they all order pizza. Everyone but the girls agreed, saying that they all had some work to do. The guys shrugged and hung out in the lounge while the girls left to their dorms.

While Kirishima was ordering the pizza, Izuku Midoriya struck up a conversation with Shoto Todoroki. "Hey Todoroki, mind if I ask you something?" Todoroki gave him a nod. "Well, you two seem pretty close, do you why Yaoyorozu was wearing that scarf today. I don't mean to get in her business, I'm just curious. I mean, it's not really that cold so..."

"Well, I asked her about it today. All she told was that it was for personal reasons that she didn't want to explain. Though I musk ask, why didn't you just ask her yourself earlier today?" Todoroki asked.

"I tried. But, it seems like she's trying to avoid me today. Whenever I went close to her, she walked away before I could say anything. Do you thinks she's mad at me for something?"

"I'm not sure. It's probably best that we give her some space at the moment. I'm sure she'll come out to us when she's comfortable."

This made Midoriya smile as he nodded his head. "Yeah."

 **xXx**

 **Outside of Uraraka's room:**

Yaoyorozu stared at the door as she contemplated on going inside or not. Looking at the note once more, she sighed before slowly opening up the door. The opening of the door revealed all the girls of class 1-A. This had surprised Yaoyorozu, as she was only expecting Uraraka. Seeing that the last person made it, Uraraka got up and went over to her. "Glad you could make it."

"Um... Yes. Your letter stated you wished to talk?" Yaoyorozu said.

Uraraka nodded before closing and locking the door behind Yaoyorozu. "Please sit down. There is something that I think we all need to discuss." Yaoyorozu nods her head before taking a seat next to Mina Ashido, Kyoka Jiro, and Toru Hagakure on the floor in front of Uraraka's bed. Tsuyu Asui could be seen simply sitting cross-legged on Uraraka's bed. Uraraka then cleared her throat as she front and center in front of them all.

"Now, all of you may be wondering why exactly have I brought you all here. And the answer is quite simple. I think that... Something is going on here." A few looked at her with confusion. Uraraka sighed. "Yaoyorozo, would you mind removing that scarf?"

Yaoyorozo froze at this. She couldn't take off her scarf in front of them. If she did, then they would see...

"Huh? What does her scarf have to do with this?" Jiro asks.

"Well, it is rather strange for her to wear it today." Tsuyu said. "I mean, it was rather warm today. Are you hiding something?"

Yaoyorozu began to shake. they were already onto her. Of course Tsuyu would notice, being the observant one she is. But what does she tell them? How can she tell them about...

"C'mon, what does Momo have to hide?" Mina asked. "I mean, she's the most honest girl we know, aside from Tsu of course."

"Well it has to be something." Uraraka said. "I mean, you have been acting strange today Yaoyorozu. Ever since last night."

This raised some eyebrows between most of the group. "Last night? What happened last night?" Mina asked.

"That's what I want to know." Uraraka said. "Yaoyorozu... We're your friends, you can talk to us... If there's something going on... We'll back you up and help you any way we can... You can trust us." All girls nod to this, showing their support for their friend.

This is almost enough to have Yaoyorozu tear up. Seeing that her friends care this much about her to want help however they can, when they don't even know what happened. They really are her friends...

Maybe... She should just tell them what happened...

Toru suddenly piped in. "I can tell them about what happened if you're too uncomfortable Yaoyorozu!" She said cheerfully.

...

"... EEEEHHHH?!" They all shouted.

"Y-you know w-what h-happened?!" Yaoyorozu stuttered, her mind and heart racing at this possibility.

"Yeah! I saw it happen just last night."

Yaoyorozu was frozen. Everything that had happened, Toru saw and her it all.

"Why didn't you say anything until now?" Tsuyu asked.

"Well, I wanted to see if Yaoyorozu wanted to say it first. I didn't want to just spout it out when she wasn't prepared." She explained.

That made sense. It was awfully kind of Toru to want to wait for Yaoyorozu to explain first.

"So... Should I tell them?" Toru asked Yaoyorozu, who snapped back into reality at the question.

Yaoyorozu, after while, sighed as she realized there was no point in hiding it. She shook her head no as she gently grabbed the scarf around her neck.

She looks up at all of them with eyes of anxiety. "You guys... won't be weirded out... right?"

"No Yaoyorozu." Uraraka assured her. "It's alright, show us."

Yaoyorozu took a deep breath. She was ready to show them. She trusts them.

She gripped the scarf as she slowly began to pull it off.

What was it? What was she hiding behind that scarf? The other girls, aside from Toru, wondered this as she removed the scarf. Taking it off reveals... A small mark on her neck. This was fairly easy to catch as she normally had flawless skin.

"What the... What's that?" Mina asked.

Uraraka nodded at her question. "Yeah... It doesn't look like a bruise or anything like that."

Yaoyorozu let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she looked up to the group. She had to say something. But, either fortunately or unfortunately, she didn't have to.

"It's a hickey she got from Midoriya!" Toru chipped in.

Everyone froze at what Toru just said.

"EEEEHHHH!"

 **xXx**

 **In the Lounge Room:**

Midoriya looks up towards the ceiling as he takes a bite of his slice of pizza. "Hm?"

"Is there something the matter Midoriya?" Iida asks him.

"I thought I heard something from upstairs. You thinks it's the girls?"

"Possibly. They're probably just messing around."

"You sure?" Midoriya asked. "Maybe we should check on them."

"Midoriya, we cannot go and interrupt them. It would be uncouth to even step into the girls dormitory without permission." Iida replied robotically.

Midoriya in turns, chuckles at his friends demeanor. "Yeah, you're probably right." He said before taking another bite of his pizza.

 _'Although, I am still curious about what they're doing.'_ Midoriya thought.

 **xXx**

 **Back inside Uraraka's room:**

"... So let me get this straight..." Uraraka started. "Last night, you were assaulted by Deku... Who violated your mouth and had you give him a..." Her faced flushed up as she trailed off.

"A boobjob." Toru said.

Yeah, that word wasn't something they were all used to hearing.

Uraraka then resumed her thought. "Ok... I'm sorry Yaoyorozu... But I'm having trouble believing that. I mean, this is Deku... He would never do something like this."

"Yeah." Mina agreed. "We all know that Midoriya is too nervous and shy to do something like that."

Yaoyorozu nodded. "I know... but I'm telling you the truth... Even Toru saw it happen..."

"Well... I guess..." Uraraka said as her expressions lowers noticeably. It just didn't make sense. The Deku she knew would never do something to someone like that, he's too innocent to even consider trying it. "But why would Deku do that? He hasn't ever done it before."

"Yes he had." They all heard before turning to the voice. The girls find themselves looking at Tsuyu with her face as neutral as ever.

"W-what?" Uraraka asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's like I said, he has done it before. To me actually." Tsuyu responded.

...

"EEEEHHHH?!"

 **xXx**

 **Back to the Lounge:**

The boys were currently cleaning up the boxes of pizza they had just finished eating.

Midorya looks up towards the ceiling once more as he for sure heard something again.

 _'Just what are those girls doing?'_ He wondered. _'And... why do I feel like it involves me somehow?'_

 **xXx**

 **Uraraka's Room:**

"Yup, he did the same thing to me." Tsuyu stated nonchalantly.

"H-he did?" Yaoyorozu asked. "He did the s-same to you?"

Tsuyu places a finger on her chin as she gave it some thought. "Well, he didn't make me give him a boobjob. But he did make me give him a blowjob. Might be because of my tongue."

This all was almost too much for the girls.

"W-why are you so calm about this?" Mina asked. "I-I mean... S-shouldn't this still be embarrassing to discuss, even for you?"

"Hmmm... Not really." She calmly responded. "I mean, it wasn't like I had sex with him or something. It was just a blowjob."

"S-still..." Mina said with a dark pink blush on her already pink skin.

"Wait..." Uraraka said. "Why didn't you tell us about this until now?"

"I didn't have a reason to." Tsuyu shrugged. "Besides, I'm sure Midoriya would have been embarrassed if others found out about what kind of apology he wanted."

"... Apology?" Yaoyorozu said, confused by Tsuyu's words. "What do you mean?"

"Hm? I thought he wanted me to do that so that he would accept my apology for what I said."

"Wait, you mean what you said when we discussed about going to go save Bakugo from the League of Villains?" Yaoyorozu asked. "You already apologized for that."

"Yes, but I thought Midoriya wasn't satisfied with that. I thought the reason he assaulted me was so that I could give him a proper apology."

Mina raised her eyebrow. "In the form of a blowjob?"

"Yep. Besides, it wasn't like I didn't enjoy it." Tsuyu replied calmly. "Once I got into it, it was nice for both of us."

Ok, this was their limit. Uraraka, a immense blush on her face, tries to gain control of the situation once more.

"A-alright then. I s-see we have reached an... unexpected turn of events. The likes of which were very..." Uraraka looked down with a noticeably sad look in her eye. "Informational... So I say, we cap this off and continue again at another date."

The majority of them agreed, feeling that this meeting was far more revealing than they had anticipated.

"But..." This pulled their attention back up to Uraraka. "If it's not a problem... I... I just want to know if... if this has happened to another one of you... and you're too afraid to bring it up. Please... I need... want to know."

Silence struck the group as everyone looked around at one another, waiting to see if one will speak up.

A petite hand slowly made it's way up, getting everyone's attention to who the hand belonged to. They gasped as they looked to who raised their hand.

"No way." Said Tsuyu.

"You too?" Yaoyorozu gasped.

Uraraka's eyes widened as she took a look at the punk rock teen of class 1A.

"Jiro?" Said girl was blushing profusely as she shyly looked off to the side.

 **AN: Plot twist! Hope you guys enjoyed the new story. Been wanting to bring this out for quite a while now, just kept getting sidetracked. Anyway, thanks for reading, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Chapter 2**

How did this happen?

This was the thought that was currently going through Jiro's mind. It all happened so fast.

See, about 10 minutes ago, Jiro walking through a small forest like area in their town. It was late at night and she needed a small breather. While she loved them, her classmates can be a bit of a handful at times, not that she minded of course. One just occasionally needs a small little break at times.

That's why whenever she felt she needed to catch a breather, she goes out for a walk through the forest. It was best at night, where it was almost dead silent, allowing her to collect her thoughts. She almost never runs into anyone there, so you could imagine her surprise when she had found one of her classmates, Izuku Midoriya.

Before she knew it, he had her pressed up against a tree as he felt her up from behind. She had tried to resist him, but... it was as though his fingers removed whatever strength she had as they rubbed over her breast. Just as she was about to let out a shout, he had positioned his other hand right between her legs as he then stimulated her covered flower.

It was as if lightning had shot through her body as Izuku worked his fingers. She had never experienced sensations like this before. He pressed his groin against her butt as he leaned in a bit, nibbling slightly on her earlobe.

Jiro had let out a soft moan as he licked her surprisingly sensitive earphone jack. Why does it feel so sensitive now? She toys with it all the time and it never felt like this. And how did he seem to know all her sensitive spots? These questions floated around Jiro's mind as she tried to make sense of it all.

Her breathing began to get heavier as she began to lose any will to resist him. His fingers just felt too amazing. She could never make herself feel this way alone.

 _'If this keeps up... I'm gonna...'_ Jiro thought. She was close. And it seems that Izuku could tell, as he then started to get slightly more aggressive. In one hand, he lifted up her shirt and started rubbing her nipple directly. The one day she decided to not wear a bra. In the other hand, he slipped under her skirt, into her panties, and then started to slip a finger inside of her.

Jiro moaned loudly as her climax was racing even faster now. She couldn't even comprehend how Izuku was making her feel.

"W... Wait... I-If you keep going... I... I'm-!" Jiro let out loud moan as he orgasm spiraled from her body. Her body shook in Izuku's arms as her climax lasted for almost 30 seconds longer than it usually did. She panted, feeling her orgasm begin to die down.

 _'What... the hell... was that?'_ It was unbelievable. Jiro couldn't comprehend how she had felt only a moment ago.

 **Present:**

"Wait, all you two did was that?" Uraraka asked as the group listened intently at the story.

"Yeah, I was sure he may have done more than just stimulate your weak spot." Toru added

Jiro blushed as she looked off to the side. "Well... That wasn't all we did..."

"Really?" Yaoyorozu asked. "Did he assault your mouth as well?"

Jiro's blush intensified as she remembered the events of that night. "...Not exactly."

 **Back to Flashback:**

Looking back at Izuku, he also seemed to be breathing a bit heavily. But not like as a result of what she had just gone through. He looked more... restrained?

Jiro gasped slightly as she felt something hard press into her butt. She could already tell what it was... but decided to check anyway. She saw it... His big hard member throbbing through his pants. _'Man... It almost looks a little painful like that... His pants look like their about to burst open...'_

Her face flushed as she caught herself staring. The more she looked at it, the more she found herself getting... curious. She hadn't really seen a real guys penis before.

Taking a breath, Jiro slowly faced Izuku and got down onto her knees. She gently felt the outline of his cock, blushing at the size and thickness through the pants. She felt him tense up a little due to the contact, almost letting out a groan.

 _'This... is making him feel good?'_ She thought as he stroked his member through his pants. _'Maybe, I should... make him feel even better?'_

Jiro gulped as she gripped the hem of his pants. She looked up at Izuku, who seemed to be out of it for some odd reason, with a massive blush on her face.

"This is only a one time thing, got it?" Jiro asked, only receiving silence on his end. _'Why is he being so quiet? Is he just too shy speak?'_ She thought, getting irritated. She deserved something out of him. "Fine. If you're not gonna say anything, I'll just have to have you moan it out instead!"

Jiro then furiously pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Looking up, her eyes widened at the sheer size and volume of it. She was surprised. She was flabbergasted. She was... getting excited.

She looked up at him with a smirk as she gripped his hard, throbbing member in her hands.

"T-this is nothing. I'll s-show you what this m-mouth can do." Jiro said as slowly began to lean in, her tongue creeping out to give the tip a lick.

 **Present:**

"Ok! Ok! T-that's enough!" Yaoyorozu shouted as she covered her face, trying to hide her overwhelming blush.

"Maybe a little too much information Jiro." Mina said, her cheeks being an even darker pink than usual.

Jiro blushed as she let out a small chuckle. "S-sorry about that. Got a little... caught up remembering that night."

"It's... It's alright." Uraraka said, a slight forlorn expression on her otherwise flustered face.

Toru giggled a bit at the scene.

Clearing her throat, Yaoyorozu decided to resume where they were. "So you did... 'that'... with him willingly?"

Jiro gave a small nod as she looked off to the side. "Yeah... I don't really know what was up with me that night."

"I think I do. Kero." Tsuyu said, gaining everyone's attention. "You just went through what both me and Yaoyorozu went through when we were with Midoriya."

"Wha... What do you mean?"

"Simple, just like how you described, Midoriya seems to start by pleasuring us to the point where, even when we want to stop him, we're too overcome with pleasure to resist him." Tsuyu explained with a neutral expression.

That did make sense. From how Yaoyorozu and Jiro explained their stories, Izuku just seemed to know the right points to press. To where they seem to only want more, which he has provided.

Though, this did raise another question.

"Tsu... What exactly happened with you and Midoriya?" Mina decided to ask.

The group got quiet as they turned their attention towards the frog girl, her neutral face not faltering in the slightest.

"Well..." Tsuyu started, the group leaning in to listen. "I think that that is a story for another day."

"... EEEEEEHHHHH?!" They all shouted.

"Oh come on, you can't leave us hanging like that Tsu!" Mina shouted.

"Calm down Mina. I'm only saying it's probably best I tell you girls on another day." Tsuyu calmly stated.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because..." Tsuyu then pointed at Uraraka's slight forlorn expression. "I just think it's best we don't dump in all of our dirty laundry in the same basket. Meaning, we all shouldn't lay down everything in just one day. Kero."

Mina sighed as she gave her friend a nod. "Fine."

"Well, this has all been... revealing." Yaoyorozu said. "I agree with Tsuyu. We should save anything else for another day."

The others nodded as they began to stand up from their seats.

Uraraka sighed as she looked over her friends. "Alright girls, I say we have another girl meeting sometime soon. If another... incident like this happens... please... don't be afraid to hide it. We're all friends here, and we should trust each other to let each other know whenever something like this happens. Ok?"

Yaoyorozu smiled softly as she looked back at Uraraka. "Yes, you're right Uraraka." She nodded. "Next time, we promise to be honest with one another. Right girls?"

Everyone else smiled and nodded at Uraraka, who then smiled back before allowing them to finally leave and process that days events.

After they all left, Uraraka shut the door before sighing as she thought over this new information she had come to find.

"... Deku..."

 **xXx**

 **Outside Uraraka's Room:**

The girls began to make their ways back to their rooms before Tsuyu remembered something.

"Wait, Toru?" Tsuyu said.

"Hm?"

"You saw all of what happened between Yaoyorozu and Midoriya correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So then... Why did you just stand there and do nothing?" Tsuyu asked.

The group froze at the sudden realization. Even if she couldn't do something herself, she could have at least gotten a teacher or something. On the outside, it would look more like Midoriya was forcing Yaoyorozu into it than it being consensual.

Just as the group turned to question her more on it, they find her gone, in her place being only her recently discarded clothing.

"Toru!" Yaoyorozu shouted before racing off to try and find the invisible girl.

 **xXx**

 **The Next Day:**

The day went about as awkward as can be, at least for Midoriya that is. First it was Yaoyorozu who was trying to avoid him. Now it seems like almost all the girls avoiding contact with him. The only one who hasn't acted awkward around him seems to be Tsuyu, but she refuses to disclose why they were all acting this way.

Even Uraraka seemed to be less than talkative. That one seemed to affect him the most. Uraraka was one of, if not, his best friend. To have even her not want to have too much contact with him, without so much as an explanation... hurt.

Midoriya sighed as he continued to practice his newly-made shoot-style. This seemed like the perfect way to keep his mind off his current situation, so he tried even harder to perfect it.

Afterwards, class had ended, and Midoriya was gathering his things to head out. Reaching the robotic Iida and still silent Uraraka, Midoriya sighed as he and his friends began to walk together back to their dorms.

"Midoriya, I was planing on going out for an afternoon jog. Would you care to join me in reaching closer to our physical potential?" Iida asked.

"Um," Midoriya then looked down at his wrist to find what look to be watch or something, which strangely had a dial on it. "Sorry Iida, I'm gonna have to cancel."

"Huh? Why is that? Does it have to do with that dial on your wrist?" Iida asked, drawing Uraraka's attention to the strange-looking watch.

"Oh, yeah. You see, it's part of an experiment I am doing with Mei." Midoriya replied.

This caused both Iida and Uraraka to widen their eyes in surprise. "A-are you sure that that is wise Midoriya? I mean, what kind of experiment is it?" Iida asked worriedly.

"Oh don't worry. This dial just measures my stamina and energy." Midoriya calmly explained.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well... remember that fight I had in the Sports Festival? You know, with Shinso."

"The brainwash quirk student from General Studies?" Iida asked

"Yeah. And remember how I managed to break out of his mind-control?" Midoriya asked, receiving a nod from Iida. "Well, I'm still not too sure how I actually did it. It was almost like I had... no control over myself, right up until the mind-control broke."

Iida nodded as he listened closely to his best friends explanation. Uraraka also listened in closely. The way he described the experience, it might relate to...

"And you see, Mei saw that and was curious about how exactly I did it. So she's been running some tests to see if we can bring out... whatever helped me in the fight with Shinso."

"Ah, that's what the dial is for correct?" Iida asked, piecing it together. "It's to wait for times when you're on the brink of exhaustion, so that you and Hatsume could test at the appropriate time."

"Yeah. Though you'd be surprised with how often I have to go there. Although, there are times when I can't make it."

"I see. Have you two made any progress?"

Midoriya shook his head. "No, not really. She usually tries to get me so tired to the point where I usually end up passing out. So sadly, we haven't really made any progress."

"Don't you worry Midoriya. I am sure you two shall reach a point where you'll make significant progress in your experiment!" Iida said, waving his arms about robotically.

Midoriya smiled as his friend as he got ready to rush over to the Support Workshop. "Thanks Iida. I'll run with you another time ok? I'll see you later guys." He said as he gives Uraraka one last glance, only to see her looking away. He sighed before rushing off.

"Well Uraraka, would you like to go on a run with me?" Iida asked.

"Um, sorry Iida. I kind of have um... some stuff to work out. Maybe next time?" Uraraka said.

"Oh... That's fine." Iida said, looking a little down.

Uraraka, seeing that they finally reached the dormitory, started to rush inside. "Definitely next time! Alright Iida?"

"Yeah... Next time." Iida said, surprised by Uraraka's sudden urgency to leave.

 **xXx**

 **Some Time Later:**

Tsuyu could be seen walking through the hallway, on her way towards her dorm room. Before she got there however Uraraka suddenly popped in out of nowhere.

"Hey." Uraraka said meekly before suddenly grabbing Tsuyu's wrist. "I need your help." Before another word could be uttered, Uraraka drags Tsuyu away.

 **xXx**

 **U.A. School:**

Uraraka and Tsuyu were currently on there way through the schools hallway, Uraraka in the lead as she clearly had a destination in mind.

"So what you're telling me is Midoriya is doing an experiment of sorts with Hatsume."

"Uh huh." Uraraka nodded.

"And you think it might explain what has been going on with Midoriya?"

"Yep."

"And you're not doing this because you're afraid he's getting it on with yet another girl that isn't you?" Tsuyu asked rather too bluntly.

Uraraka stopped in place as her face suddenly flared up in shock and embarrassment. "W-what are you t-talking about?!"

"Hm? Are you not upset with Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked.

"Wha? W-why would I be? I-it's like you said, he's not aware of what he's doing."

"Yes, but you have been ignoring him this entire day. I had assumed you were upset with him."

This made Uraraka silent as she looked back at her frog-like friend. She wasn't mad at Midoriya, she doubts she really could, what with all the times he had been there for her. But finding out everything hes done with the other girls in their class, she couldn't help but fell a strange mix of sadness and... jealousy?

She wasn't sure how or why this was making feel this way. All she knew was that she probably needed some time from Midoriya, at least just a little in order to get her thoughts in order, as much as it hurts her to not interact with him.

Tsuyu, seeing the inner conflict in Uraraka's eyes, decided to let her off for now. "Come on, the workshop is over there. Let's go have a look. We'll just say we wanted to get her opinion on how to upgrade our hero suits." She said. Thankfully, Tsuyu had been meaning to see Hatsume soon, so it won't be too far from the truth. She absolutely hates lying.

Uraraka, snapping out of her thoughts, nodded before the two began to walk over towards the workshop. Looking ahead, the two could see that the door was slightly open. The two exchanged looks before nodding in agreement.

The two could just look through the door and maybe won't even need to go inside. They slowly made their way over to get a look.

 _'Relax Ochako.'_ She told herself. _'You're just freaking out over nothing. You'll just see them acting normally, maybe apologize to Deku, and then... maybe we could talk things out and... find a way to help him...'_

Uraraka took a deep breath as the two approached the door.

 _'Everything will be fine.'_

 **1 Minute Later:**

 _'This is absolutely not fine!'_

Uraraka could not believe what the two had come across. They did indeed find both Midoriya and Mei. But they were in a more... compromising position.

Midoriya could be seen on top of Mei on the ground, pinning her hands above her head as he groped her fairly large chest.

What were the two supposed to do? They hadn't expected to actually find Midoriya on the act like this. They were absolutely befuddled as to what they should do, as they couldn't pry their eyes away from the scene.

Before they knew it, Midoriya had then grabbed hold of her tank top, and tore it right off of her body, revealing her ample breasts. Midoriya seemed he could barely restrain himself as he started to unbuckle his pants.

Uraraka's eyes widened as she watched the ordeal. She turned to Tsuyu, whose face also seemed to burn crimson as the two watched.

"He... He's n-not about to do w-what I think he is... is he?" Uraraka asked in a hushed voice.

"Judging by their position, along with the size of his-" Tsuyu's eyes stared right at his now unrestrained erection. "... member... I think there's a pretty big possibility that he is."

The two watched as Midoriya groaned as he suddenly shoved his pulsing erection between Mei's large breasts.

Although she had been in a similar position before, Tsuyu had been surprised to see Mei had been providing absolutely no resistance this entire time. Even when he was pinning her hands above her head, Mei did nothing. Why was that?

Just then, before Midoriya could start moving, Mei suddenly grabbed her breasts and squeezed them around his throbbing cock.

"Well, you're definitely more antsy today." Mei said, a smirk on her face.

 _'... Wait what?'_ The two thought at the same time.

"What, did you already miss me?"

Mei got no reply as Midoriya suddenly started thrusting back and forth into her breasts at a fast pace. He moved with animalistic intent as Mei watched on, seemingly finding enjoyment in how he was acting.

"Oh come on, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always help you out whenever you need."

Uraraka and Tsuyu watched in surprise at what Mei said. Had the two done this before? Does Mei know something about what exactly is going on with him?

"Ooo? Are you close? I can feel you twitching a little." She giggled as his thrusts only got more furious. "Here, I've been meaning to get a taste."

Mei then started giving the tip of his cock a lick as it moved in and out of her breasts, causing Midoriya to groan more.

"Is she... having fun with this?" Uraraka asked out loud, unsure as to if they should even be there at this point.

"Looks like it." Tsuyu said, blush still evident on her face. _'Although... it does look a little fun.'_ She thought.

Uraraka snapped her head towards Tsuyu with a shocked expression. "W-what?"

 _'Oh shoot did I say that out loud?'_ Tsuyu thought as she stared blankly at Uraraka. "Uh..."

Hearing his loud grunts, their attention is turned back to Midoriya. He was practically shoving his large cock through her breasts right into her mouth. Mei herself seemed giddy as she looked up at him. With one large thrust, he shoved his tip right into her mouth as he flooded her mouth and throat with copious amounts of his white seed.

Mei's eyes rolled back as she felt his cum practically fill up her mouth. After what seemed like hours, Midoriya had finally started to pull out his still hard cock from her mouth, which she opened to show how it was practically drench in his cum before swallowing it all down.

 _'She swallowed it all down just like that?!'_ Uraraka thought.

"Oh dear, looks like I ' _forgot_ ' to take a sample." Mei smirked as scooped a drop of cum that had fell onto her breast with her finger. "I guess we'll have to do that again. What do you say?" She then licked it right off her finger teasingly as she looked right up at Midoriya.

Uraraka couldn't take it. It was almost like Mei was just using Midoriya as a way to fulfill whatever kind of weird fantasy she has. She couldn't just stay there and just keep watching this. She had to do something.

And before she knew it, Uraraka had already moved the door a bit, causing a loud squeak. Her eyes widened as she suddenly gains the attention of Midoriya and Mei, with the former standing up and facing her, still fully erect.

Uraraka stood there dumbfounded as she couldn't help but stare right at it, surprised by the sheer size of it. Looking up at Midoriya herself, she realized she was, in lack of a better term, screwed. Both figuratively, and quite possibly in the next minute or so, literally.

* * *

 **AN: Whew, this chapter was quite a doozy to write. I honestly did not plan to have both the Jiro and Mei scenes in one chapter. It just sort of felt right to put in at the time.**

 **And don't you all worry, I do plan on writing what happened between Izuku and Tsuyu, I'm just having trouble figuring out how to go about it. I could try and find a way to pry it into the story, or I could just write up a one-shot separate from this. Please leave your opinions on this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Chapter 3**

"So... Are either of you gonna explain yourselves?" Mei asked as she sat beside a now unconscious Izuku up on a table.

Uraraka and Tsuyu merely stood in place as they watched her stroke a gun as she eyes them down, their eyes then moving to the 5 tranquilizer darts now embedded in Izuku's back.

 **5 minutes earlier:**

Izuku was closing in on Uraraka and Tsuyu, his bangs once again shadowing over his eyes as he wobbled back and forth towards them.

Uraraka lightly gripped her shirt, her breath getting heavier and heavier with each step Izuku takes. She knew what was coming. And by the direction he was looking, she knew who it was going to happen to.

Before she knew it, Izuku was already right in front of her, panting slightly as he simply stood there.

Tsuyu was racking her brain on what she could do. Sure, she could try and intervene, but she knew how strong he was when he gets like this, Yaoyorozu's story merely added more proof to the idea. But she couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Just as she was about to jump into action however...

"Tsu don't." Uraraka said nervously, surprising Tsuyu. "Please, don't try and hurt him. I know Deku isn't doing this on purpose. We shouldn't attack him if he has no control like this."

"But, Ochako..." Tsuyu was at a loss of words.

Izuku then starts to lean in closer to Uraraka's face, his hot breath hitting against her. Uraraka gripped her chest tightly, feeling her heart racing faster than ever. Her face was brighter than a ripe tomato as Izuku closed in.

 _'I... I think I'm fine with this.'_ Uraraka thought, her eyes shut and her lips pursed. The two were merely a centimeter from one another. _'I-'_

Suddenly, they all hear what sounded like multiple shots being taken. Before they knew it, Izuku limply fell over onto the ground, showing multiple darts impaled into his back.

Looking up, the two see Mei with a small gun in hand, signifying that it was her that took the shot. "That was a close one!" She cheered before making her way towards a computer panel and began to type away.

Before long, a large crane came from above and lowered itself to Izuku, before grabbing hold of his unconscious body and bringing it over to a table.

Uraraka and Tsuyu merely watched as Mei made her way over to the table and sat beside Izuku, bringing us back to the present.

"Um... Is he gonna be ok?" Uraraka asked worriedly, seeing Izuku's body not moving.

"He'll be fine! These darts were made to stop villains with giant mutant-type quirks. Though they are a prototype so who knows!" Mei replied, seemingly undeterred by her words.

 _'Is he really alright then?!'_ Uraraka thought.

"You still didn't answer my question!" Mei shouted. "Why are you guys here? Was there something you needed?"

"Uh... well... You see..." Uraraka was at a lost. What was the plan again? What was the excuse they made up?

"I wanted to see you or Power Loader about some upgrades I had in mind." Tsuyu said calmly.

"Oh, come right up then! He'll be out for a while, so we've plenty of time!" Mei then grabbed hold of Tsuyu's arm before dragging her off to another part of the lab.

Uraraka watched helplessly as her friend sacrificed herself to Mei for her. _'Reminder for Later: Get Tsu something nice as a thank you'_ She thought as she hears a groan coming from Izuku's slumbering body. She sighed as she walked over to him.

Her hand reached over and began to run through his hair. She didn't know why, but it was oddly satisfying running her hand through his hair, feeling his soft locks. Despite how messy it looked, it felt surprisingly nice.

 _'What is going on in your head Deku...'_

 **xXx**

 **Izuku's Mindscape:**

Where... was he?

Izuku couldn't tell what was going on. One minute, he's working himself to exhaustion with Mei in order to learn more about One for All, then the next minutes he wakes up in what looks like some dark void.

He couldn't see anything, nor could he move. Was he dead? Did he work himself so hard that he died from overexertion?! Izuku's mind was racing with thoughts and theories as to what may have happened, until he suddenly heard something.

Trying his best to focus on the sound, it sounded like rhythmic clapping? As he listened in, the sound started to get louder.

 ***Moan***

What the? Who was that?

"That's it. ***Moan*** Keep going."

Keep doing what? Nothing was making any sense to Izuku. Just as he starting trying to comprehend the thought that he might have gone insane, he actually began to see a blur. As his eyes began to clear up, Izuku could make up what looked to be the silhouette of a body.

Judging by the figure, he'd guess it was a petite female. But who was this?

His eyes could now see that this mysterious figure was pale skinned. Not only that, she appeared to be... naked.

Izuku's mind was running at a 100 miles per hour, comprehending the fact that he was now staring at a naked girls bare chest. Even when he tried to close his eyes, nothing happened.

As the image began to clear up, he saw a set of arms pinning the girls arms to the side. It almost looked as if... Izuku himself was pinning her down. He could barely take any more. He just wanted whatever was happening to end. And, by some strange luck, he actually felt his eyes closing. What is this? Was he finally waking up? These questions raced through his mind as he saw less and less of the scene in front of him.

Right as his eyes were almost shut, he heard one last thing, said in a voice that shook him to the core in remembrance of who it belonged to.

"Harder Izu-kun! ***Moan*** Give it to me!" He heard the mysterious girl say, sounding almost identical to a certain someone that Izuku would do anything to not get near. Someone with blonde hair. Someone who looked cute on the outside...

Someone who he knew basically wanted him dead, even if some of the things that she said says otherwise.

 **xXx**

 **Outside:**

Izuku groaned as he woke up. His whole body felt numb, barely even moving when he tried to get up. Looking up, it looked as if he was somehow moving backwards. How was that possible?

"Oh, you're awake."

"Wha..." Izuku groggily said as he tried to get his barrings. "Awshui?"

"I told you to call me Tsu."

Izuku let out a light chuckle, trying and failing to turn to see her. Tsuyu had Izuku slung over her shoulder. "Wha happa?"

"Looks like those darts did quite a number on you Midoriya. You got hit with some of Hatsume's tranquilizer darts."

Izuku paled at the thought. He remembered her talking about them shortly before the experiment. They were supposedly strong enough to take down tough mutant quirks. That would explain why he can't really feel anything at the moment.

"Don't worry. She says you'll more than likely be a bit numb for a while, but you'll be fine fortunately." He heard her say, letting out a sigh of relief at the news. "Now lets get you to your dorm."

Izuku smiled hearing that. "Thonks."

"No problem Midoriya."

He was really lucky to have a friend like her who would help him out when he really needed it. Just as he closed his eyes however, he caught another strange vision. This time however, it was someone else.

Tsuyu Asui.

His eyes widened at the sight of what looked to be Tsuyu right in from of him, kneeling. His hands were strangely on her head, firmly holding onto it as they moved her head back and forth, with something in her mouth.

Wait... Is that his...?

Izuku let out no sound as he was too much in shock at the is he seeing this all of a sudden. I mean yeah, he does fantasize about Tsuyu every now and then, can you blame him?

But his fantasies have never really got to this point. At most they would just hold hands, or maybe even cuddle a bit, Izuku acting a a sort of heat source for her from her cold bloodedness.

Simple things. Not... Not this! And why was it so explicit? It almost looks as if it was actually happening right then. He should be grateful that Hatsume's darts were so strong. Even when seeing this, since his whole body is completely numb, Izuku thankfully doesn't need to worry Tsuyu feeling anything. That's how it works right?

Tsuyu was glad Izuku couldn't feel anything. It would be embarrassing for both of them if it he found out she had been feeling his erection pressing against her for most of the trip.

While she isn't fond of lying, she's fine with leaving some things unsaid. Just because she normally says everything on her mind, doesn't mean she doesn't know to hold some things back.

 **xXx**

 **UA Support Lab:**

Uraraka was still at the lab along with Hatsume, saying that she was looking for some upgrades for her suit. That had sent Hatsume into a frenzy, frantically sketching in ideas on what she could add to it. As she did this however, there was one question that had been plaguing Uraraka's mind ever since she asked Tsuyu to take Deku back to his dorm.

"So... W-what's going on with you and Izuku?"

Hatsume nearly froze at the question, her pencil stopping in place. She turned to Uraraka with a look of confusion on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Y-you know!... Are you two a couple or something?"

"What? Of course not. I'm just his support technician. Nothing more."

"Well... What about that thing you two were doing earlier?"

"Oh that, that was just for our project."

"I know. Deku mentioned it earlier. So... What's happening to him?"

"You know? Did he assault another girl again? You maybe?"

"N-no not me!"

"Well to answer your question, I have no idea. That... state he goes into... is unlike anything I've ever seen. Whenever he gets like that, it's like he becomes a whole new person. Through my research, his muscle mass not only becomes denser somehow, but also more durable, allowing him to use more of his power than normal. I was able to find this out by studying his body whenever I manage to knock him out shortly after our fun times. It's really great for testing out my new babies. Just 2 weeks ago I knocked him out with this gas grenade that shoots out a gas similar to Midnight's-"

"We're getting off track! Can you please just tell me what else you were able to find out?"

Hatsume groaned in annoyance before shrugging it off and continuing. "His behavior takes a complete 180 and he practically becomes an insatiable beast who's mind is only focused on his lust. I swear, it's almost as if he has the combined libido of like 7-8 people when he gets like that."

"That's a... very descriptive observation."

"Well I did test all of this out myself you know. You saw us."

Uraraka blushed at the mention of it. "A-anyway, is there anything we can do to fix this."

"From what I can tell, no." Hatsume shrugged. "I've been studying this for quite a while now and have got nothing. It would help if I got more information on his quirk, seeing as it may be what's causing this, but Midoriya's been hesitant to give me too much info on it. And it's not like anybody in his family has ever had anything like this, I've check. So, in short, there's nothing we can do."

"W-what?! B-but there's gotta be something we can do! Maybe some way to make sure it doesn't happen all too often?"

"No matter what, considering he's going to become a hero and is going to be fighting tougher and tougher villains, he's going to get like this way more often. All we can really do is be there whenever he gets exhausted so that he doesn't go off assault someone he probably shouldn't. Fine with me though. Even though we haven't done the deed yet, he always makes our time together more than enjoyable." Hatsume said with a large grin as she imagined the next time Midoriya will require her help again. It's too bad that doing so makes it difficult o work on her babies while it happens.

If she could only find a way to do both, that would be complete and utter bliss.

After that, Uraraka left, having heard enough from Hatsume. She decided to just head back to her dorm and try to get her thoughts in order.

 _'I should probably apologize to Deku tomorrow for ignoring him today. Maybe if we talk things through... we can find a way to help him. And if not well... maybe I can help make sure he doesn't go after others... by giving myself to him.'_ As she thinks this, her face brightens up redder than Kirishima's hair.

She lightly smacks her cheeks to somehow get the idea out of her head. Though in the back of her mind, she did end up shelving the idea for later.

Just in case.

* * *

 **AN: Finally got the next chapter out and about!... After 6 months... Jesus am I lazy.**

 **Tension builds. Who could be the mysterious girl in Izuku's vision?... Most of you probably already know. Not like I was too subtle about it. No matter! I had fun writing this, and can't wait for you all to see what comes next.**

 **Sorry if I'm not the best descriptor for certain scenes. I'm not really the best writer, but I also have tons of ideas that run through my head everyday and want others to see them. And considering I don't have someone better to write these for me, I'm the best you got, so deal with it.**

 **Will we get more answers as to what's going on with Izuku? Will the 'mystery girl' from the vision show up? Will Uraraka finally tell Izuku what happened and finally admits she wants the same?... Maybe not. But who knows!**

 **Find out next time, on "Insatiable!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The Next Day:**

As the sun rose, signifying the start of the day, a yawn can be heard ringing through the room. Rising up from bed was none other than Izuku Midoriya, proud student of UA and resident bone breaker, most of which being his.

Moving his arms a bit, he smiles to see that he not only got back to his dorm alright, but also his limbs were finally back to normal. He's definite gonna have to thank Asu-Tsuyu for helping him out when he really needed it. While Hatsume was reliable in her own right, Izuku wasn't sure he trusted her to make sure he got to his dorm safe while he was paralyzed.

Getting out of bed, Izuku starts doing some early morning stretches to get the blood flowing. Walking over to his desk, we see an array of different hero figures. While All Might was most certainly his favorite hero, that didn't mean he couldn't get other hero merchandise.

Before, it was all just All Might, Izuku for some reason feeling that having someone else might be like betraying his stance as All Might's number one fan. Fortunately, thanks to his classmates, he realized that owning hero merchandise that wasn't All Might didn't make him any less of a fan.

Overall, his room was still that of a hero otaku, but at least it didn't have the same guy posted everywhere, like Izuku was some crazed stalker.

A shiver went down Izuku's spine as the word stalker rang through his mind. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he thinks he may have one of his own. For a short while now, he has had the sensation that he was being watched... followed...

He would occasionally find that some of his laundry was missing, particularly his underwear, he has lost at least 5 toothbrushes now, and he sometimes would find subtle finger prints on his window.

Izuku wasn't sure who this was or why they were doing this, but he needed to get this figured out and taken care of. He has even held off on visiting his mother for fear that his possible stalker may follow him and find where she lives.

A sigh is let out of his lips as he reaches across his desk to grab some supplies for later. At least until-

 ***Thwack***

Izuku's eyes widened at the sound. Looking down, he sees a horrifying sight. His Midnight figurine has fallen over! Freaking out in his mind, Izuku ran through countless calculations as to how this could have happened.

This figurine was given to him and was signed by Miss Midnight herself. When she had somehow heard that he was getting different figurines for his collection, as a way to to congratulate the boy for the improvement, as well as to tease the shy boy, she gave him one of her figurines.

This one in particular was fairly erotic, as there was quite bit of emphasis on her ass. If that wasn't enough, she essentially made him shut down by sealing the deal with a small peck on the cheek.

It was fair to say that Mineta and Kaminari did not talk to him for the rest of the week.

Anyway, while Izuku tried to figure out how the figurine could have fallen over, thinking about the balance of the desk, the air from the air conditioner, the weight of the figure, etc, something else came to his attention.

He happened to have a large throbbing erection in his pants.

It took a few moments for Izuku to properly comprehend what he was witnessing. When he was finished, he reacted in the most eloquent way possible.

"What the hell?"

 **xXx**

Tsuyu was a rather interesting breed of people.

While most people go about their lives, watching every word they say, keeping almost every thought to themselves, in fear that others would look down on them for them. This did not apply to Tsuyu.

Since she was young, Tsuyu has been honest about what she feels, not caring if people look down on her for it. Originally, many were put off by this, not used to being someone who could be so blunt so effortlessly. But they eventually got over it, seeing as Tsuyu was a generally nice person, and never really insulted those who didn't deserve.

When she got to UA however, that's when her perspective on this shifted. At first, she was completely fine with just blurting out whatever was on her mind to everyone. That changed due to one person.

Izuku Midoriya.

At the beginning, since she didn't know much about anyone, she didn't pay him too much mind. After seeing his performance in the quirk apprehension test as well as the battle simulation, she was immediately curious about the boy. Someone with a quirk so much power that it breaks his arms? And that power seems almost on par with All Might? She of course had to voice these thoughts to him.

When they got to the USJ, that's when it really started. Izuku had saved her life not once, but twice. The first by coming up with a plan to avoid the villains that had surrounded the, at the cost of his fingers, but also when Shigiraki was about to disintegrate her until Izuku rushed in. While he may not had done either alone, or even without help from her end, to Tsuyu, Izuku was one of the reasons she was alive.

At the beginning, she wasn't sure how she felt about him. Since she doesn't hang out with him nearly as much as those like Iida or Uraraka, it was a good while before she had a good idea on her feelings for him.

Fortunately, shortly after the camping incident, she did realize what it was. Tsuyu realized that over the course of their time at UA, she had harbored a small crush on Izuku. She wasn't really surprised by this however.

Izuku was a kind, smart, and determined boy who would put his body on the line to save others. He had the mindset of a true hero before they even fought any villains. There also was the fact that his fluffy green hair, eyes, and cute freckled face contrasted nicely with his muscular physic that she may have gotten a peek at once or twice.

Having a crush on him out of the rest of her classmates made sense. So really, she should have just went up to him and asked him out already right? Well yes, but there was one little problem with that.

Uraraka's obvious crush on Izuku.

It has been pretty clear to everyone, besides Izuku, that the gravity defying girl had harbored some feelings for him. Why did this matter? Tsuyu and Uraraka are close friends. When Tsuyu realized that she was now crushing on the same boy as Uraraka, she was caught at a slight loss at how to progress.

Originally, she had thought about pulling Uraraka off to the side privately so that the two could talk this issue through. That however, went down the drain due to the most recent incident, and possibly the biggest.

The raid on the League of Villains hideout.

The events of that night had effected the entirety of Japan, seeing as it was All Might, the symbol of peace, last fight. Her involvement however, had to do with what also happened that night.

Izuku, Todoroki, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, and Iida all went out to rescue Bakugo, who had been kidnapped by the League of Villains in an attempt to convert him to their side, unsuccessfully. Before they left however, Todoroki and Kirishima tried to convince the rest of the class to join them.

Tsuyu, deciding to speak her mind about the issue, brought up the legal implications of doing this. She pointed out that it was illegal for them to get involved, seeing as they were high schoolers, and didn't have their hero licenses. While talking about this, she ended saying something that she still regrets.

She compared them breaking the law to do what they believe is right, to that of villains.

It was that moment that helped her realize the purpose of having a filter. As good as it was to let people know what you're thinking, there are just some things better left unsaid. After the incident, Tsuyu was almost sure that she had lost her friends because of what she said.

When they had gotten moved into their new dorms, Tsuyu had locked herself inside her room, not partaking in her classmates little games. She felt like she didn't deserve to be with them because of what she said.

Fortunately, someone managed to get her out. Uraraka, knowing something was wrong, came to her room and managed to find out what was bothering her. And just like that, Uraraka quickly set up a meeting between her and those who left for the raid.

That night ended with a lot of crying, but was also relieving.

It was because of this that Tsuyu just couldn't find it in herself to tell Uraraka about her feelings for Izuku. How could she ever talk to her about this after she had helped Tsuyu make up with her friends? So Tsuyu decided to not tell anyone about this, choosing to, for the first time in her life, not blurt out what she was thinking.

Sure, it was tough to hold back on her feelings, but she felt like she owed it to Uraraka, that this was her way of paying her back.

And then came the now dubbed, Midoriya incident.

Hearing the sound of the door to the classroom opening, Tsuyu is pulled out of her thoughts. She turns to see, speak of the devil, Izuku Midoriya entering the class. He seemed more disheveled than normal. He shuffled rather awkwardly to the desk beside Tsuyu, the two being in the back for this class.

Tsuyu was curious as to what was up with up. Izuku never dressed as loose as this usually. His normally buttoned shirt and jacket were now undone, or at least partly so in the shirts case. His tie looked sloppily put on, meaning he didn't asked anyone to tie it for him, seeing as he couldn't do it himself. And his messy green hair looked... messier, if that was even possible.

All of these were obvious signs that something was off with him. Before she could attempt to ask him what that something was, Midnight-sensei strutted through the door, signifying the start of Modern Hero Art History class... Whatever that was.

Having Midnight as a teacher presented quite a few pro's and con's, albeit more con's than pro's. For one, like she what she's doing now, she isn't afraid to show off her body to the class.

"Morning class. Are you all ready for the start of class?" Midnight asked as she crossed her arms underneath her rather large assets, pushing them up more for all the class to see.

Gaining a fluster nod from most of the class, she smiled and went to her desk, ready to start the lesson. And that was a pro. While she may be a little distracting for the men of the class, she did know what she was talking about.

"Alright then, pull out your textbooks and we can get started."

Reaching into her textbook, Tsuyu pulls out her textbook before hearing the nervous murmurings of the resident bone breaker to her side. From that to the lack of a textbook on his desk, it was pretty clear what he was nervous about.

Looking up from her desk, Midnight sees a hand in the air. Addressing it, she sees that it was Tsuyu.

"Midnight-sensei, Midoriya doesn't seem have his textbook at the moment. Is it ok if I share mine with him for the time being?"

Finding no issue with it, Midnight decided to approve it. "Sure thing. Just try not to mess around you two~" She said teasingly. But due to being in class with her for a while, they were all rather used to her saying things like this.

Tsuyu grabbed hold of her desk and slides it over to Izuku's, the two now right next to each other. She calmly sat the textbook atop their desks so that they both could read.

Izuku looked at Tsuyu in surprise, not expecting her to not only notice how he had foolishly forgotten his textbook, but also to immediately try to help him out. She really was a true friend.

If only he could say the same for himself.

Now, you may be wondering, what is up Izuku today? All that happened was he got a boner when he woke up. Well the thing is...

It hasn't gone away.

Yes. Ever since he woke up a couple hours ago, his erection refused to go down. No matter what, it just wouldn't go away. He's tried everything, he tried waiting for it to go down, he tried taking multiple cold showers, he even actually tried masturbating, something he's never been too keen on doing.

Before he knew it, class was about to start, and he wasn't anywhere close to losing his boner.

So here he was, in class with a big erection, next to a cute girl whom he was guilty of fantasizing about. So yeah, not the best situation for him to be in.

But he'll power through. He just needs to get through the day, and he'll get this all figured out. It's just a few hours away. How bad can that be?

 **10 Minutes Later:**

Izuku was in absolute torture right now.

In the last 10 minutes, Midnight had bent down and showed off her shapely ass no less than 20 times. And whenever she did, he could feel his dick getting harder, tightening the strain in his pants.

It felt as if his pants were gonna burst any second now. He couldn't focus on the lesson, his focus being elsewhere. At the moment, it was on the pencil that Midnight would press against her lips when in thought, him imagining it being replaced with his dick.

As he was staring, he failed to notice how his erection was starting to show through his pants.

Once they were at a certain point, Tsuyu decided to try and ask Izuku what was bothering him today. They were at a place in the book that she had already read, and Midnight wasn't paying them any mind, so now was as good as ever.

She turned to him, ready to ask what was wrong, but not to see what was wrong. Her eyes widen at the sight. She could clearly see the rather large bulge in Izuku's pants, clearly signifying that he was hard right now.

A small blush filled her face as she was the one staring now. She looks up to see Izuku did not notice her finding out. His eyes were stuck on Midnight-sensei's impressive body figure.

That admittedly made her a tad jealous, but she realized that this is what was wrong with him today. While Izuku definitely got flustered around Midnight-sensei, especially when she teases him, he was never one to stare, finding it rude and disrespectful.

The fact that he seems so lost in staring at her body that he doesn't notice his own surroundings shows that something was most certainly wrong.

Izuku couldn't help but grit his teeth in frustration. The tension going on in his pants was unbearable. If he didn't get some form a relief soon, he wasn't sure what he would do. His mind was at a blank right now, lust filling it with countless thoughts and desires.

If only there was something he could do.

 ***ZIP***

* * *

 **AN: Ok ok, now I know some of you may be really upset about my little prank yesterday. But in my defense... It was pretty funny on my end. And isn't that what April Fools is all about?**


End file.
